


Heather

by ShyWrites



Series: Shy's Danganronpa Stories [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Hifumi is going through sad boy hours, Leon and Byakuya are mentioned, M/M, One Sided Hifumi x Leon, One Sided Love, i love these pairs so much so here's a heartbreak fic, i'm my most creative when it's late i guess, most of this was written at two in the morning, these are two of my favorite rare pairs, this is a self endulging fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWrites/pseuds/ShyWrites
Summary: Based on Heather by Conan Gray. Hifumi is trying to deal with loneliness alone. Unfortunately, he is left to face facts, Leon is in love with someone else
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya, Kuwata Leon/Yamada Hifumi
Series: Shy's Danganronpa Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602457
Kudos: 29





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Like I say in the tags, these are my favorite rare pairs. PLEASE DON'T JUST COME HERE TO BASH ME! If you're willing to give this fic a chance, I hope you enjoy!

Hifumi Yamada laid in his bedroom, an expression on his face that conveyed several emotions.

The first was unsettled. Restless, resisting the feelings that had been bubbling in his heart. He didn’t want to admit it to himself. He couldn’t. He was already too late to pursue something like that. Then, the sour sap of jealousy poured into his being.

Jealousy of what? He, Hifumi Yamada, would never- scratch that- should never feel jealous over something like this. He… he didn’t want to feel this way but the more he thought about the love of his life and him kissing… Snuggling, enjoying each other’s company. 

It made his stomach churn. 

Then again, that could’ve also been the jealousy eating at him. He was jealous of the blonde’s outward appearance. He was jealous of his soft smile, his chuckles at his love’s mannerisms. His perfect voice. No wonder he scooped his love off of his feet.

Well… his friend.

Friend… he was more than a friend to him. He was there for Hifumi when Celestia denied his feelings. He celebrated his birthday and gave him meaningful gifts when others wouldn’t. He would stand up for him. He would have sleepovers with him…

Hifumi grew attached to him… He grew attached to Leon Kuwata.

And now look at him, laying alone on his mattress, holding back the tears. The feelings that had engulfed his body.

Grief had consumed him now. Hifumi cried hard as his phone began to glow but he ignored it. He didn’t want to know who it was. He didn’t care at the moment. All he wanted was to wallow in the sadness he was feeling.

Hifumi didn’t have many friends. He occasionally spoke to Yasuhiro, Makoto and Chihiro but Leon had been the most consistent when it came to this. Mostly in the form of invading his personal bubble to ask for answers at school or to peek at what he was drawing. 

Leon genuinely grew close to Hifumi after Celestia didn’t share the larger boy's affections. This news was pretty easy for his classmates to handle. It was pretty obvious to them but for Hifumi, it hit the hardest. 

While he cried in one of the boys’ bathroom stalls, Leon came in quietly. Looking to the stall, he knocked on it. The audible sniffling of the other boy in the bathroom could be heard. The redhead put his head against the stall before speaking.

“You know, if she doesn’t like you, that’s her loss.”

More sniffling and some hiccups could be heard now as Leon pushed the door lightly. It was locked, which was expected. He then got on his knees and his light blue eyes met Hifumi's chestnut ones.

He smiled softly. “I know I can’t be as ‘perfect’ as Celeste or whatever but I’ll be your friend.”

“You don’t mean that.” Hifumi’ eyes darted away from the athlete. “Y-you’re just saying that to make me believe that you like me.”

“I do like you!” He admitted. “I mean, you’re pretty cool. Your drawings are awesome and.. you’re definitely slightly better at this school thing than me…”

Leon got up off the dirty bathroom floor as Hifumi blushed a little. He dusted himself off as the glasses wearer wiped his eyes. 

“So why don’t we be friends? Sure Celestia will be a bitch about it but who cares!” 

Hifumi was still a bit shaken up from the situation but nodded nevertheless. He needed some company. What harm could come from one good friend, right?

Apparently a lot of harm.

Heartbreak. The feeling of his heart being ripped into millions of pieces. The feeling of all those silly butterflies exploding all at once, leaving nothing but the burning sensation in his chest. He rubbed his forehead, balling himself into the middle of his bed. 

What made him think that Leon loved him?

The shimmer in his blue eyes when he greeted Hifumi in the morning? The way they hugged when Hifumi was feeling down? The way they made each other laugh? The moments where it was just the two of them?

He didn’t know and it was too late to find out.

His heart had flown far from Hifumi’s reach and into the hands of that rich blonde man-stealer. The feeling of heartbreak was returning and turning the pit of his stomach. He winced, the flood of tears reoccurring with the migraine. He weeped, wishing that Leon had fallen for him like that. 

He wished that the blonde would disappear so it could be him and Leon again. Where the world centered around them and away from Byakuya. Where they could grow close and Hifumi could get the fairytale ending he desired. He sucked up his tears and he closed his eyes

And wished for Byakuya to drop dead.

And guilt seeped in.

Death was nothing to sneeze at. Death was a dark and dirty dancer, scooping anyone up and disappearing in the blink of an eye. He was foul and cruel. Merciless and cold. A chill went down Hifumi's spine over the sheer thought of his sister or parents dropping dead in front of him.

His vivid imagination trailed off to funerals and a lonely household. Sorrowful birthdays and holidays he would share with no one. Lonely at the dinner table. Cooking meals for one in the large condo he called home. He shook his head.

No. 

As much as he loved Leon, he took it back. Death was not the answer. Perhaps he should just wish that their relationship falls apart. Nothing too explosive. Maybe they'll just remain friends. Yeah. That's a little better.

The screen of Hifumi's phone began to glow again. The doujin artist grabbed the device and looked at the dozens of text messages from his lover- well- his best friend.

Hey! You okay?

Are you okay Hifumi? I'm worried about you

Hiro said you were looking kinda down at school earlier. Was it because of me?

Want me to give you some space? It's okay if you do!

He skimmed through all the little messages with a heavy heart. Leon had been worried for him but it didn't matter. It was all a part of their relationship. Nothing more than a friendship. It wouldn't grow to be anything more but it may go downhill from here. He knew that he should just take advantage of this friendship. Maybe the love will bloom inside of Leon and he'll kiss him.

And they'll make sweet hot love through the night.

He smiled. Hifumi's heart still ached but his expression showed happiness as he typed out the words:

Hey Lee! I'm okay! What cha doing?


End file.
